memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Reherman
|birthplace = Louisville, Kentucky, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Manhattan Beach, California, USA |awards = |roles = Featured Actor |characters = Section 31 mercenary }} Lee Reherman was an actor, producer, and reality show host who appeared as a Section 31 operative in J.J. Abrams' in . Born in Louisville, Kentucky, Reherman attended Cornell University where he graduated in 1988 before he was trying to start a professional career as football player with the . He did not make it into the team but attended the UCLA Anderson School of Management where he earned his MBA in finance. He was also pursuing a PhD in economics when he decided to work as an actor. He made his first acting appearance with a background role in the Columbo episode "A Bird in the Hand..." (1992, with Ed McCready, Vincent McEveety, and Buddy Joe Hooker) and played Krause in the action film Last Action Hero (1993, with F. Murray Abraham, Nick Dimitri, Lena Banks, and Symba Smith). Reherman was cast as Hawk in the reality sport show American Gladiators in 1993. He appeared as Hawk until 1996 and also joined the spin-off show International Gladiators 1 between 1995 and 1996. He also appeared as Hawk in the Ellen episode "Gladiators" (1995, with Raymond Forchion). In 1997, Reherman worked as guest host in the reality show The Infinite Power Workout and between 1999 and 2004, he worked as producer and host of the American Veteran Awards on the History Channel. As an actor, he appeared in episodes of MadTV (1995, starring Debra Wilson), The Net (1999, with Dwayne Johnson), Caroline in the City (1999, with Amy Pietz), Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1999, with Melinda Clarke, Art Chudabala, Sam Hennings, and Tim Ryan), Angel (2001, with Tom McCleister, Jamie McShane, Rachelle Roderick, Craig Appel, and Jackson Bolt), Gilmore Girls (2001), The X-Files (2001-2002, with Casey Biggs and Alan Dale and directed by Kim Manners), The Shield (2003, with Michael Jace, Jay Karnes, Benito Martinez, and Mark Rolston), NCIS (2003, with Rick Pasqualone, Dave Power, and Pancho Demmings), Eve (2004), and That's So Raven (2004, with Debra Wilson). Film work includes the comedy Ski Hard (1995, with Estelle Harris), the action drama Crossfire (1998), the thriller Heaven & the Suicide King (1998, with Nikita Ager and Francis Praksti), the comedy Death and Texas (2004, with Corbin Bernsen, John Fleck, and Richard Riehle), the comedy Bratz (2007, with Tami-Adrian George), the television thriller Final Approach (2007, with D.C. Douglas, Todd Waring, Frank Novak, Don Pugsley, and Steve Vinovich), and the television thriller Sharpshooter (2007, with Dave Power, Jon Braver, and Jim Palmer). Further television guest roles include episodes of Malcolm in the Middle (2005, with Carolyn Seymour and Deborah May), Charmed (2006, with Paul Townsend), The Closer (2007, with Raymond Cruz, Jason Brooks, Jonathan del Arco, and Michael McGrady), Leverage (2008, with Robert Pine and Richard Cox), Prison Break (2009, with Robert Knepper, Leon Russom, Raphael Sbarge, and Ivar Brogger), Hannah Montana (2010), 90210 (2010), Medium (2011, with John Glover and Matt McKenzie), Workaholics (2011), and Chuck (2011, with Bonita Friedericy and Joseph Gatt), and recurring roles in the comedy series Star-ving (2009, with Jack Axelrod), the daily soap General Hospital (2010), the drama series Look (2010), Blackout (2012), the reality show The Great Escape (2012), and the comedy series The First Family (2012-2015, with John Eric Bentley). Reherman was also featured in the science fiction remake Race to Witch Mountain (2009, starring Dwayne Johnson and with Billy Brown, Ike Eisenmann, Bob Clendenin, and Natasha Delahunt), the comedy Father vs. Son (2010), the comedy Fred & Vinnie (2011, with Jack Axelrod and Richard Tanner), and the romance Coming & Going (2011, with Fionnula Flanagan, Carlos Carrasco, and Lou Simon), and lent his voice to the video game Dead Rising 3 (2013, with Daniel Roebuck, Kathleen Garrett, Michelle Bonilla, and Caroline Lagerfelt). Beginning with the 2000s, Reherman started to work as host and producer on reality shows such as Girls Behaving Badly (2002-2004), Arena (2004-2005, with Wil Wheaton), I Dare You (2000-2007), Forza Motorsports Showdown (2007), Overhaulin' (2004-2008), Battle of the Supercars (2010), Off-Road Overhaul (2011-2012), Game Changers (2013), and Hot Rod TV (2007-2013). His most recent acting work includes the television series Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life (2016), K.C. Undercover (2015-2016), and Jane the Virgin (2016, with Castulo Guerra). He also worked as producer on the comedy Holt Kills Randy (2014), the sport documentaries The League and Hanukkah Hoops: A Shot in the Light (both scheduled for a 2018 release). On 28 February 2016, Reherman died of undisclosed causes at the age of 49 at his home in Manhattan Beach, California. He was recovering from a hip replacement surgery. http://deadline.com/2016/03/former-american-gladiator-lee-reherman-dies-at-49-1201712804 External links * LeeReherman.com – official site * * Category:Performers Category:Film performers